kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lock-On
Lock-On is a targeting mechanism in the Kingdom Hearts series, present in all installments except the original Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. While the player will automatically attack the closest available target, Lock-On allows the player to permanently target a single enemy or attackable object, typically signified by the tan targeting reticule turning blue. While locked on to an enemy or an object, the camera will automatically move to follow the target. Lock-On is activated and deactivated by tapping in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, tapping in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories,double-tapping R in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and tapping L and R at the same time. Switching targets while in Lock-On is done by pressing or in Kingdom Hearts, by holding and moving the right analog stick in Kingdom Hearts II, and by tapping R in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. In a number of games, there are abilities that assist or enhance the targeting and Lock-On features. These include Scan, Range Extender, and Auto-Lock. Scan is an ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded. It allows the player to view a targeted enemy's HP. In Kingdom Hearts its AP Cost is 1 and in Kingdom Hearts II its AP Cost is 2. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Scan is found as an Ability Panel. While Scan is not available as an ability in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Sora is automatically equipped with its effect. Learning Scan ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Sora learns Scan at level 9 with the Dream Rod, 12 with the Dream Shield, and 15 with the Dream Sword. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' *Sora learns Scan at level 9 with the Dream Sword, 15 with the Dream Rod, and 21 with the Dream Shield. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Roxas or Sora learns Scan at level 4. *Dual-wielding Roxas has Scan as a default ability. *King Mickey has Scan as a default ability. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *Roxas learns Scan after defeating Axel. *Dual-wielding Roxas has Scan as a default ability. *King Mickey has Scan as a default ability. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' * Scan is a clear bonus for Mission 04. Range Extender is an ability in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is found as an Ability Panel. It allows you to lock onto enemies even if they are far away. Learning Range Extender ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' * Range Extender can be purchased for 1200 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Rookie rank. Auto-Lock is an ability in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is found as an Ability Panel. It allows you to automatically lock on to available targets while attacking. Learning Auto-Lock ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' * Auto-Lock can be purchased for 960 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Agent rank. Etymology *Scan, often known as "Libra", is a recurring White Magic spell in the Final Fantasy series games. They allow the caster to extract information from any target to check their maximum and current HP, discover their weaknesses, immunities and stats. Category:Game elements Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities